


A Little Bit Bare

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a Tumblr discussion about Rae wearing no leggings, but there are a lot of other things in it, including smut, for those of you who are either inclined or disinclined. There is also some very light mention of Rae’s cutting past and scars, just as a trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Bare

Rae pushed the cart down the aisle at Morrison’s, as her mum chucked in tins and bags of crisps and all manner of temptation. Rae sneered at the factory-processed cornucopia that was building up, and Linda caught her look. “Don’t make that face, young lady! Doctor says I need to build meself back up after my stay in hospital. No more diets!” Rae shrugged and turned the cart, following her mum glumly from aisle to aisle. 

When they got to the toiletries aisle, Rae stirred out of her daydream ( _Finn had been at the grocery with her … after hours. The mess they made of the bakery … icing sugar everywhere!_ ) to say, “I need some more safety razors.” Linda snapped her head over to look at her daughter, who didn’t see the look at first. When Rae clocked her mum’s concerned face, she said, “To shave my legs with! Mine’ve gotten dull—I nicked my ankle to buggery last week.”

Linda relaxed slightly, as she admonished her daughter for her language, but still peered suspiciously at Rae out of the corner of her eye, watching as she picked out something pink and disposable, something that couldn’t cut too deep. “Dunno why ya bother; you only put those leggings on every day of the week. If I could get away wi’out shavin’, I would.”

“It drives me batty when the hairs get too long and are all scrunched up an’ …” Rae shuddered, unable to even complete a thought about that feeling. She pushed the cart along and continued. “‘Sides. One of these days, I might want to go without leggings.”

Linda looked at her daughter, genuinely taken aback. “Really? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Rae stuck her tongue out at her mum, “Well, ya haven’t yet, have ya?”

Linda mock-scowled at Rae and then stuck her tongue out as well. They laughed for a moment and carried on with their shop.

* * *

Ever since Rae had told her mum that she might want to venture out leggingless, she kept thinking about it. She’d slip them off in her room when she got home from school and see how it felt to wear her mini skirt or rainbow dress without having her legs encased in cotton and lycra. It felt pretty freeing, actually. But, she must remember, she was in her room. It would be a whole different story outside her front door. After a few moments’ thought in that direction, she pulled the leggings back on and trudged downstairs to watch telly.

Her mum and Karim were cuddled up together, Karim feeding Minnie her bottle. “Sit her up more; she’ll sick it all back up,” Linda chided him like a good-natured supervisor, then looked up at Rae. “Oh, hello, love. Are you out with Finn tonight?” Rae shrugged. They weren’t the best at making plans, but she supposed he might come by to pick her up. She stood there lamely for a minute, and then said, “Maybe I’ll jus’ give him a ring, yeah?”

Linda nodded absent-mindedly while she smoothed her newborn’s hair away from her big brown eyes that were getting sleepy as she got full. Rae smiled at the familial scene for a second, feeling this curious mixture of happy and sad. 

The phone rang four times and she was about to hang up when Finn answered breathlessly, “Hullo?”

“Oh, um, hiya.”

His voice brightened, but he was still breathing heavy. “Oh, hey, Rae! What’s up?”

“Um, nowt. Jus’ thought I’d call an’ see if ya wanted to do anythin’ this evenin’, but it sounds like ya might be busy.” Rae wound the telephone cord around her forefinger. 

“No, no! I’m … I was just … helpin’ me dad wi’ summat.” He paused and when she didn’t say anything, he elaborated. “Movin’ some furniture.”

“Oh right! Well, if ya need some time to get cleaned up …”

“Yeah, I think I prob’ly do. But why don’t I take ya out tonight? Like, for a meal?”

“The chippy?”

“Nah, the chippy ain’t a proper place; tha’s jus’ … the chippy. I’ll ask me dad an’ see if he knows anywhere good.”

Rae fidgeted with the cord once again, the toe of her right foot snaking around the outside of her left ankle nervously. “Sure,” she said, a little shakily, hoping the phone line didn’t give away her nerves.

“See ya aroun’ six, then? Why don’t ya come ‘round to mine an’ we can go from here?”

Rae nodded into the phone and didn’t say anything until Finn said, “Rae? Are ya there? Is six okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yes! See ya in a bit.” she said, sheepish. They both murmured “later” into the phone and hung up. 

* * *

Finn looked up at his Dad, who was hiding a smile behind his hand. “You … are a terrible liar, son, but I think ya got away wi’ it.”

“Shut up, will ya? I’m nervous enough as it is.” He took the apron off and threw it at his father. “Now, you’re pissin’ off soon, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he hung the apron on the peg next to the stove. “Bu’ I’m not gonna be out very late, so don’t get up to anythin’ you wouldn’t want your ol’ man walkin’ in on, ya hear?”

Finn flushed briefly, but nodded. “Got it, got it. Now, get out!” Finn shoved him in the direction of the front door. “Don’t forget your coat!” He grinned at his father, and John shook his head as he opened the front door. He paused in the door frame for a moment. “Have a good time tonight, yeah? Don’t be too nervous about your cookin’; I tasted it an’ it won’t kill her.”

Finn laughed and shouted, “On your bike, old man!” as his dad shut the door.

* * *

Rae almost turned around three times on her way over to Finn’s place. The cool air felt strange on her exposed legs; she felt almost naked. Even though her dress came to almost her knees and covered her scars, even though she wore a long sleeve shirt underneath and her leather jacket over top, she kept her head down and walked quickly, hoping to avoid all other humans.  _This was a mistake, this was a mistake_ , she thought as she approached his house, and almost turned back even from his doorstep before she knocked. But in regular Finn fashion, he opened the door before she could rap her knuckles on it once.

“Evenin’!” he said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. When he pulled back, his eyes looked her up and down, mouth curling into an even bigger grin. “Well,  _good evenin’_ indeed. Come on in.”

Rae inclined her head and she brushed past him into the foyer. She glanced back and caught Finn appraising her approvingly from behind. His eyes snapped up to hers guiltily and then he smiled. “Jus’ enjoyin’ the view. Hope ya don’t mind.” Rae shook her head, her face feeling warm all of a sudden. 

Finn strode ahead of her, catching her hand in his as he passed, “Let’s sit for a bit, yeah?” She expected him to take her up to his room, like they normally did, but he directed her to sit on the floor next to him in the sitting room. She dithered for a minute, trying to figure out how most gracefully to sit in her t-shirt dress. When she had arranged herself, legs out in front, ankles crossed, and smoothed her dress over her thighs, she finally looked up to see Finn facing her, his eyes drifting down to her chest, then to her knees. He reached out to place his hand on the little bit of thigh that was exposed.

“You’re gonna wear this out?” Finn’s voice was husky, and Rae honestly couldn’t tell if he was turned on or taken aback, but she never wanted to assume that anyone found her in the least attractive, not even her own boyfriend.

“Um, yeah? I thought ya said we were goin’ somewhere, I dunno, maybe fancy?” She ducked her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “But it’s prob’ly not—” Finn stopped her with a kiss. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Jus’ a little surprised, is all.” He kissed her again. “Very pleasant surprise, though.”

She shook her head as she laughed, and Finn kissed her again. When he pulled out of the kiss, he looked at her chest again, this time ever so quizzically, like a puppy who had just heard a high-pitched noise. “What?” she whispered, not sure whether to laugh or be worried.

“You were wearin’ that the very first time ya came over.” He looked up for Rae to confirm. “Weren’t ya?”

Now it was Rae who was surprised. “Um, yeah, I think I might’ve.” She downplayed how touched she was, looking off to the side. “It’s just something that fits, I guess.”

“I like it,” Finn said. “If it were shorter, I might ask to borrow it.” He winked at her. “But, really, it suits ya much better. An’ I like it like this, without …”

“Without?” Rae echoed.

“Well, I mean, ya can wear whatever ya want, and your legs look amazin’ in them leggings, too …” he trailed off, looking like he realized he was digging himself a very deep hole.

“But?” Rae liked giving him these one word prompts; she raised an eyebrow and waited for Finn to pick up the shovel again.

“No but. They look great whatever ya wear … BUT of course I’m gonna prefer ya without ‘em.” He slid his hand a little higher up, curving his fingers around her inner thigh, and leaned in to kiss her once more. His fingertips lightly danced over her skin in little circles, Finn seeming to like the softness of her flesh. It was hard to concentrate on kissing just at the minute, so she pulled away, and when she could speak again, she asked, “Where’s your dad tonigh’?” in a high voice.

“Off down The Crown. Think there’s a darts tournament or somethin’.” Finn’s other hand played with a lock of hair near her face. 

“Oh.” she said, simply. “I thought we were goin’ out?” Didn’t seem like Finn to suggest going out when he had an empty.

“Nah, I thought we’d stay in.” He hopped up and held his hand out to help Rae, who eyed it with distrust. “In fact …” he said, as he pulled her off the floor (well, as much as she’d let him help), “I made us a spot of supper.”

“What?” Rae’s hand flew up to fidget with her earring nervously. Then, she narrowed her eyes and said in a sly voice, “Did you plan this whole thing, Finlay?”

“Might’ve done.” He smirked. “But if I’d known you were goin’ to show up like this …” He looked her up and down before wrapping his hands around her waist. “… I would rather’ve taken ya out an’ showed ya off.”

Rae smacked him lightly on the arm. “Shut up,” she laughed. 

“Sorry, can’t. Won’t ever shut up about how I have the most gorgeous an’ sexy girlfriend in the county.” 

“Not even when I make ya?” This time it was Rae who leaned in for a kiss. Finn pretended to keep talking through closed lips for a moment. But after a few seconds, there was a shift in the mood and their kiss deepened. Rae thought she was going to need scuba gear if it got any deeper and reluctantly came up for air. Finn’s eyes bore into hers; they were dark and deeper than their kiss had been. 

* * *

Her eyes darted away and Finn waited for her to return her gaze to him. In a way, he liked that he could unnerve her, but he yearned for that place that other people seemed to be, where they weren’t always nervous around each other. He and Rae had their moments, but when it came to this sort of thing, Rae would get this look on her face like their first time, and Finn would wonder if she’d ever feel comfortable enough to really let herself relax with him. She did look back at him eventually and he said, “Are ya hungry?” 

“Not especially,” she murmured.

“Thirsty?”

She raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, but then shook her head. 

“Well, I s’pose supper can keep, if ya have anythin’” here he cleared his throat significantly “… _else_  in mind.” His voice was low and its edges felt rough. 

She leaned back against the counter, her palms propped on the work surface, the hem of her dress skimming her knees. “What time’s your dad due back?” she asked, almost too innocently.

“He-he didn’t say. But he only left a hour ago.” 

Rae stood up and held out her hand. “I think we should go upstairs for a bit, and …”

Finn winked. “ … work up an appetite?”

“That was terrible, Finn, but I’ll let it slide this once.” 

As they started up the stairs, Finn reached out to touch the back of her thigh under the hem of her dress. Rae paused for a second to glance back at Finn, who just grinned up at her. In the next second, they scrambled up the stairs, unable to get to his room fast enough.

Rae had led the way, but seemed to hesitate just inside his room. Finn slid up behind her, swept her hair to one side and kissed the side of her neck, which made her gasp loudly. “Everythin’ okay?” he murmured, concerned he’d scared her or had gone too fast. Rae just nodded and said, “Mmm-hmm!” so he kept kissing her neck, moving up until he was nuzzling the tender spot behind her ear that made her shiver and giggle. 

Then he tried to lead her over to the bed, but she paused and said, “You make yourself comfortable … I’m just goin’ to nip to the loo. Be right back.” 

Finn frowned in concern, but just said, “If you’re sure … let me know if ya need anythin’ …” 

She was already in the hall, but called, “Don’t worry; I’m not scarperin’!” 

He smiled his relief, even though she wasn’t there to see it, and crossed over to the bed, sat down and kicked off his boots. He debated whether to leave his jeans on, but he seemed to have luck with them off, so he removed them and tossed them on the chair next to his nightstand. Looking down at his feet, he slipped his socks off, too. Nothing more ridiculous than a man in just his socks.

He was about to settle himself against the headboard when he noticed the silence, which wouldn’t do. He leaned forward and chose the crap reggae album that was never far from the front of his collection, putting the record on a low volume. Just as he was about to sit down, Rae appeared in the doorway, still fully clothed. Finn’s heart dropped a bit, but he tried to keep any scrap of disappointment out of his face. “Y’alrigh’?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

Rae nodded, and motioned for him to sit down. He did and she slowly walked across the room until she was about a foot from the side of his bed. Finn noticed that Rae had taken her shoes off, as well. That was something. 

She seemed to be debating with herself for a moment, but then she lifted the hem of her dress by either side, and pulled it until she reached her underwear. Hitching a thumb through either side, Rae slid them down the length of her legs, glancing up at Finn halfway down. His eyes felt wide, and he blinked in surprise. She stepped out of the legs and picked up the green lace garment to toss it on top of his jeans. His eyes involuntarily followed the motion, but then his eyes immediately returned to hers. 

Though she was still fully clothed, knowing she had no knickers under her dress made Finn incredibly hard. He swallowed thickly as she sat on the edge of the bed and moved to lay next to him. 

He adjusted his position so they were facing each other, each propped up on their sides. 

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he breathed in reply.

Finn took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss her. He loved the way his upper lip seemed to fit so perfectly between both of hers, how it took less than a second to get lost in her kiss. He stirred when he felt her tongue, and then moaned from the bottom of his throat. Rae was making the cutest sounds from the top of hers, like a cartoon character sighing, and when his hand slid under the hem of her dress and slowly up her thigh, her sighs grew deeper, more lustful. 

He could probably never find a way to express to Rae that wouldn’t make her feel horribly self-conscious, but her scars felt good under his finger tips. Of course, he would have loved it if she’d never hated herself enough to make them; but they were part of her, part of what made her who she was, and he loved her so completely, he couldn’t help but love the raised lines, how they were still soft, but a little firmer than the skin surrounding them. He twisted his wrist so his fingertips were pointed toward her knees, and danced them lightly over the curve of her leg to her inner thigh, reveling in the silky softness before moving his hand up to find her ready. 

He rubbed two fingers gently at her entrance, going incrementally deeper with each pass until he had worked them inside her, his thumb at her clit, swirling circles around the sensitive nub. She drew her mouth away from his to gasp his name out loud. He slung his leg over hers so she couldn’t wriggle too far away from his hand, and watched her face as her eyes widened and jaw became slack. Then, just before she came with a shudder, he now knew her eyes would squeeze shut, her jaw clamping closed, coiling herself up like a spring before the release.

And there it was, her breathing becoming fast and labored, body trembling under his touch. She lay there panting for a second and was about to reach over to him when he ducked his head under her dress, pushing it roughly up her thighs so he didn’t suffocate himself ( _Although what a way to go_ , he thought.) He’d barely given her a minute to recover before his tongue plunged in to pick up the baton and run another lap. 

“Finn,” she breathed. “You don’t hafta … OH, FUCK!” Her protests were quickly overtaken by gasps of pleasure as he nibbled and sucked and lapped his tongue as fast as he could. Rae rode out her second orgasm, which was bigger, louder and longer than the first. She hummed, breathing heavy through her nose, as Finn made his way back up to face her. He smoothed a stray hair away from her face and kissed her neck and throat, leaning over her to blindly grab a condom from his bedside table. Often he had Rae put it on, because he loved the feel of her fingers smoothing it over him, but Rae was still recovering from Round Two and he was beyond ready. 

After his boxers were off and the condom in place, he twisted himself up on his knees between Rae’s legs. He placed a hand on each of her shins and gently pushed her legs up. Then he slid his hands around to the back of her calves and kept pushing them up. Rae looked up at him, eyes twinkling like she was seeing a million stars, and he draped one of her legs over his shoulder, pressing the other one into the air as he pushed inside of her. 

He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. He wanted this to last. Rae’s hips twitched, which made him growl with frustration. They soon found their rhythm, though, and as they were thrusting against each other, his one hand glided up and down the back of Rae’s bare leg while the other caressed the front of her opposite thigh. This was Round Three for her, and Finn wanted it to be the biggest and best, but he felt himself getting close. Just as he started to snap his head back, Rae started that low whine he knew was good. And then it was like all the nerve endings except those that were connected to Rae shut down, so that they could concentrate on how amazing those lucky nerves felt. Finn stuttered some profanities as he came, and when he was done he stayed where he was, waiting for Rae to finish as she still writhed underneath him for another minute. He breathed heavily and watched the way pleasure contorted her face until she stilled below him. He darted forward to kiss her on the lips and then pulled out, gently laying Rae’s legs back on the bed, before collapsing next to her, spent and sighing.

* * *

Rae basked in the afterglow, existing in that moment when she was too shagged out to be self-conscious about how she looked or how loud she’d been as she came. Finn smiled at her and cracked his knuckles. The sound made Rae focus her gaze on him. She smiled and shuddered at the memory of his fingers playing her like an instrument mere moments ago. “How do you not have carpal tunnel?” she asked, half-joking, half-wondering aloud.

“I’ve always been good with my hands, as well you know.” Finn gave her a cheeky grin. “The more pressing question is, how do I not have TJD?” He rubbed his thumb along his chin, while his forefinger massaged the joint of his jaw.

Rae giggled. “Good point.” After he discovered that Rae could reset almost immediately and orgasm indefinitely, he liked to give her the “triple threat” as he called it. He’d pleasure her digitally, orally, and then finish with a little “missionary impossible.” Rae said it wasn’t fair for him to do so much work, but he just shook his head and said, “If I could get paid to do this, you’d be in BIG TROUBLE, Rae. I love doing it for free. A salary would just spur me on to further heights.”

Rae’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion … “I could maybe get used to that kind of trouble,” she murmured dreamily. 

They lay there, holding each other for a bit, listening to Bob Marley sing quietly in the dim light of Finn’s room. Then Finn said, “I s’pose if we’d gone out, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Rae scoffed. “You S’POSE?” She shook her head. But then Finn snaked his hand up under her dress, skimming across her skin, before it came to rest on the natural dip in her side, fingers rubbing circles once again.

“Well, y’know …” he drawled. “If ya keep goin’ wi’out leggings, I’m not goin’ to be able to resist ya, wherever we might be.”

Rae got a shocked look on her face, but then thought about her fantasy in the store earlier in the day. There was something undeniably white hot about the idea of having sex when and where you weren’t supposed to. “Hmmm,” she mused. “I’ll have to keep that in mind, then.”

Finn’s lips curled into a smile, and she could almost tell for certain he was happy because she hadn’t dismissed the idea out of hand. But she wasn’t ready to think too much about it, and when her stomach gurgled embarrassingly a second later, she blushed and said, “I guess I actually did work up an appetite.” She shook her head against the pillow and flung an arm across her face. “Jesus.”

Finn tugged her dress down for her and sat up to dress himself. “Well, why didn’t ya say? I’ve made jus’ the thing!” 

They stumbled down the stairs, a little disheveled and disoriented, but starving. 

“What’s for supper?” Rae asked, too weary to care that she had a hang up in this area. Finn had washed his hands and was drying them on a tea towel as he made his answer.

“I, uh, asked your mum what ya liked, and she said you were partial to a hotpot.” Finn opened the oven and Rae was hit with a wave of savory deliciousness. 

“Are you serious?” she asked. 

Finn shrugged. “Me dad helped out. It really weren’t nothin’.”

“Finn, this takes ALL DAY to make, an’ my mum only makes about twice a year. This is, like …” she stopped herself, and sniffed, trying to dispel the tears that were gathering. “ … the fuckin’ SWEETEST …” 

Finn gave her a hug and rubbed his hand on her back. “Hey, now, no need for all this! Me dad helped a LOT, okay?”

Rae nodded rapidly. “Okay. I’m okay.”

Finn put his apron back on, Rae drawing the ties around him to knot it in the front. The way she was looking at him through her lashes, he had to say, “None of tha’; we hafta build ourselves back up before we do anythin’ else. ‘Ere, sit down.” He pulled a chair out for Rae and busied himself with plating up two portions. He set them on the already set table and sat himself down for a second before jumping back up, cursing. “I forgot the fuckin’ …” he darted over to the sideboard and grabbed a pack of matches to light the candles in their holder on the table. 

“No, are you ACTUALLY serious?” Rae asked aloud. This was too much.

Finn just shrugged and sat down across from her, his fork poised over his plate, eyes watching her expectantly. She picked up her fork, prepared a bite and met Finn’s hopeful gaze before she popped it in her mouth. It was good. It was really really good. She made a sound as she chewed, nodding approvingly. When she was done, she said, “This is really good, Finlay.” His eyebrows shot up, as if to say, “Really?”  

“Now, start eatin’ and stop starin’,” Rae admonished. “It freaks me out.” 

They both grinned and tucked in. 


End file.
